Arlee
Arlee First Encounter When Pter and Nido are having a discussion about how times conflict in their own times that comes with their powers, Nod makes himself known to them, telling them that one of them needs to end the biggest grave mistake that the one made things worse. Pter starts panicky as if she did this in an order to save a life of Jendra Vulcan, the original Hot Firecat and mess as her mistake as she thought. It was actually Nido's biggest grave mistake that has not been revealed in this story yet. Nod tells them that he can not tell them what exactly happened and informs them that he has to go. Pter thinks Nod is nodding at Nido and Pter for what they have been doing a lot of mistakes. Nido asks Pter what is his problem? Pter assumes that one is taking a huge responsibility for messing the gap from the future dimensional teleportation in which does not tell whose teleportation is. That one, in fact, is actually a girl who succeed in escape from the dark-mattered future dimensinal teleportational gap and made it all by herself, coming by telling Nido that is his wholly fault. Pter confuses that is real as she thought it was just one of these missing pieces from the future dimensional walls. Arlee tells Nido to fix it now and save his own brother's life. She apologizes to Nido and Pter that she has no time for explanation and informs them to do it by now. Trusting her or not, Pter and Nido feels funny this way when Nod tells them before Arlee comes in. They all agree to trust her because of the fate happens when Nod comes first and then Arlee comes later. Who is actually Arlee? Pter desperately asks everyone to find the important person on the long way because she makes a point that the mysterious girl who is the only one who tells Pter and Nido to save the future in which is succeed. She wants to save the life of Arlee or finds the person who might will become Arlee later. She needs everyone to find the person in the present before she becomes Arlee yet. No one knows what Arlee looks like, but Pter and Nido knows what Arlee looks like. Pter assumes that Arlee knows Pter and Nido long before just because Arlee spoke from the experience that sounds more like Arlee knew Pter and Nido. No one finds her. Unsuccessfully, she is the hardest find in the world and future as well. A life of a person No one remembers a person. No one comes to tell a person what happened the whole time. No one dares to tell that person all her family died on the news as if that is true. Will the person take it well? The girl does not know anything and stays at home, waiting for her family to come yet. No one in her family comes all days and all nights. Her future has not been revealed yet. Her life would have made a lot of sufferings worse than she has a normal family life. Fascinating Zemo Monners Arlee saw too many deaths of people who she did not know of. She had no choice to run away from her clones who will kill her before anyone finds her. Top Secret Agency found the residence of Cadiz in which they realized that there is the last child of the Cadiz must die! The last child of Cadiz needs to be destroyed before the child will change everything. She realizes now she has made a choice to survive on her own way out of the house before the house is exploded. While Mystery Girl scans her and asks Pter who is newest girl runaway, Pter gasps seeing Arlee again and tells everyone on the team that is what she is trying to tell them about her. No one recalls Pter telling them the second story. Pter told them that was second story she told them. They did not remember her first story. They admitted that they heard Pter's story for the first. Pter broke down and realized that is the future could have made it possible yet to come. Xia Zanderlot and Metamorph are saved the moment, but Arlee is not found once again. Pter is so furious that she is trying to find Arlee somewhere! Pter decides to ask Lost Trip to find the lost times, Future Travellers to find the future travellings, Time Warpers to find the warps to find Arlee's time patterns, Future Commando Team to find Arlee's existence, and Nido to find anything about Arlee. Funny thing is Pter never ask Nod about Arlee. She stands right there closer to Zanderlot, Arlee, Faw, Soje, and Nod, the ones who are related to Arlee and asks them excluding Nod to find Arlee. No one knows who Arlee is. She ponders why she can not see the future of Arlee and wonders if that means for Arlee's death. Zanderlot and Sumatra are happy to tell her that is how happy they are having her as a wonderful friend. Top Secret Agency ﻿When Zanderlot, Sumatra, Faw, and Soje are no more working for the Top Secret Agnecy, they gets puzzled at why they are coming after their residence. They realized that the Top Secret Agency is going to destroy their own sweet home. They yelled out at the Top Secret Agency that if they killed one and they will kill every one of Top Secret Agency. Top Secret Agency finds it amusing and thinks they love that home so badly. They thought Zanderlot, Sumatra, Faw, and Soje meant home as one. ﻿ Cadiz Family Tragedy When Top Secret Agency launched a missile with their jets, making a perfect aim at the home as a payback for those who messed up the Top Secret Agency and quitted them. However, the greatest loss comes to Zanderlot, Sumatra, Faw, and Soje when they yelled out their own important relative--Earle. Top Secret Agency's lie ﻿Top Secret Agency realized that they found the files mentioning the child from the clinics and hospital in which Farah born. They obtained the dna and extracted it, then cloned it to new one. They lied to Zanderlot, Sumatra, Soje, and Faw that they kept a child alive at their own base. ﻿ Second clone gets killed in action Third clone gets killed in action, too. ﻿ Category:Character Category:Fascinating Zemo Monners Category:Xia Category:Getawayers Category:Xia: Getaways Category:Xia Force Category:1999 Fairview Comics Codenames Category:1991 Fairview Comics Characters